Fiery Retribution
by SeerBlack
Summary: When things go bump in the night, three hunters are there to blow its brains out. Only this time it has a plan, a plan that involves someone they know. Set after Love, Lies and Angels! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Memories

**_Fiery Retribution_**

**Disclaimer for entire fic: I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own Sam, Dean or the Impala. So yeah, this is just a fic based on the wonderful idea. I do however own the fic, and Darcy. **

**Reviews: Would be nice!

* * *

**

**Two days out from San Antonio, Texas;**

**Two months ago:**

_"You know, we could have taken that hunt down in Cali. Gone to the beach, had some _fun_."_

_Darcy turned around to face her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that a few months had passed since she had met the Winchesters- it had seemed more like an eternity. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the back where the elder brother lay soundly asleep, mouth slightly open._

_"I don't think fighting aquatic monsters is my kind of fun Sam. Besides, it would be impossible to keep Dean away from all the girls there. It would be more of a distraction than anything else."_

_Sam Winchester raised an eyebrow and shrugged, changing gears quickly as they neared a traffic light. He stared out the windscreen and sighed contentedly, watching a flock of geese fly above the car on their flight somewhere else. A loud horn blasted from behind them and Dean woke up with a start, cursing loudly as he looked around for the signs of the attacker. Darcy giggled and cuffed Sam behind the head._

_"Pay attention to the traffic lights sweetie, cos unless geese can turn green for go, we're gonna make a lot of new friends."_

_She could hear Dean in the background muttering to himself and she swivelled around to see him._

_"Afternoon sunshine!"_

_He shot a dark look at her and lurched backwards as Sam sped up._

_They were on a hunt. A bunch of spirits on the loose down in some town. Darcy and Dean had bickered for ages about what kind of wanted to do; Sam had casually sat back and watched them. Darcy had forcefully told both of them that there was no way she was going after an aquatic monster and had decided that ghosts was the way to go (that and she was embarrassed about wearing her bikini). She leant her head back against the chair and watched as the trees sped past, the somewhat faint sounds of AC/DC playing from the speakers._

_Fun._

_It was so strange to think of herself relaxing for a moment and not hunting anything, just chilling out and listening to the two brothers argue over which girl in the pub was prettier or which beer tasted better. She smiled to herself and pressed her head against the cool glass, drawing a concerned look from Sam._

_"You ok? That head-ache hasn't come back has it?"_

_She turned her head back to Sam and shook it quickly._

_"I would be more worried about your own head-aches. Mine are just caused by tension."_

_Sam smiled bitterly at the mention of his own affliction. He had finally come to terms with his new abilities, and the pain had lessened as he had grown used to them. A soft snore from the back warned him that he would have to find a motel soon to camp down for a while._

Darcy sat up in her bed, arms cradled around her body as she remembered leaving them behind. She had to do it, Sam needed her to leave. It was better that way.

* * *

**A/N: My prologues are always really short. Anyway, I recommend you read Love, Lies and Angels first (This being a sequel to it yah know?)**


	2. Coordinates

Sam placed down the cup of coffee from his hand. His laptop sat before him, a dozen newspaper articles blinking at him from inside the screen. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, a slight head ache forming from the amount of time he spent staring at the thing. With a slim hand he pushed back a stray lock of his brown hair from his eyes and leant back wearily into the hotel bed.

He still couldn't believe, two months later, that his girlfriend had walked out on him. It made absolutely no sense that she would leave a note saying that she would be back in a few hours, and then not show up with Dean. He had spent hours asking Dean (and yelling) why she had left, and Dean had always repeated the same words.

"She decided that it was time to go."

He knew Dean had something to do with it, and that maybe his prior 'break-down' in the bathroom had a part in it as well. In the end, Sam had given up on trying to interrogate his brother, and instead focused on finding another hunt.

Dean's cell buzzed happily, knocking Sam out of his reverie. He turned to his older brother and rolled his eyes, leaning over to grab the cell from the beside table. Trust Dean to fall asleep when a call came in for him. He flicked it open, wincing at the picture of himself with a spoon in his mouth. He would defiantly have to remove that. He easily navigated the phone to the messages page and groaned when a set of co-ordinates and state name appeared on the screen.

He snapped the laptop shut and moved over to his brother's bed, cursing as he stubbed his foot on Dean's duffel. He couldn't remember how many times he had told Dean not to leave his stuff lying around the motel room. He rolled his eyes, not that he would listen anyway, stupid stubborn bastard that he was. He dropped the phone on Dean's chest with a muttered, 'Dad left co-ords!' and slipped into the bathroom to freshen up.

Dean woke with a start. He looked down to his chest where the offending object lay and picked it up, stifling a yawn as he did so. A set of co-ordinates glared at him and he groaned, shutting the phone. There was no way he was moving onto another hunt just yet. More sleep was needed, and maybe more girls. A few minutes later he heard a 'whoosh' and the sound of water, a tell-tale sign that Sam was in the shower and freshening up. The phone beeped once more and he opened it with a sigh.

Darcy's phone number glared out at him and he shot a quick glance toward the bathroom door. He still hadn't told Sam that he occasionally received texts from Darcy. He had in fact deleted her number from Sam's phone and found a way to block it from sending messages. As long as his brother believed that Darcy didn't want to be in his life the better it was for him. Part of him regretted what he had done, the other part of him was glad that he had Sam to himself.

It had been different travelling with Darcy. Sam and her had been slow, neither sure of what they wanted. They had never openly displayed their affection for each other, whether it was out of sympathy for Dean or something else. Something had nagged at him the whole time they had travelled. What Sam had said was true; they didn't know anything about Darcy. She never spoke of her past, how she had learnt the 'trade', why she had claimed that a shape-shifter was her sister. She was mysterious, and it had nagged him that he didn't know her past. She was a danger to Sam and he couldn't allow it.

He looked up to see his brother exit the bathroom, making a beeline for his bed. He was dressed in a green shirt and faded jeans, an olive hoodie over his brown locks. Dean made a face and placed the cell on the bedside table.

"You got another message…"

Dean looked at his brother and shrugged, hoping that he wouldn't pursue the matter. He didn't want to know how his brother would react to finding out about Darcy.

"Yeah, just some phone company ad."

Sam raised an eyebrow and snatched the phone from its place. Dean sat up and glared at his brother, his hand held out for the phone.

"Sam, give me the cell."

Too late. Sam had flicked it open and was staring at the number on the screen. Hurt and anger flashed through his eyes at a rapid pace and he looked at Dean- a keen sense of betrayal plastered over his face.

"She-she still contacts you, and you never told me?"

"Sammy, I can explain."

"Screw you Dean!' he stood up and walked over to the door, grabbing his cell and jamming the number back into his phone. He tossed Dean's phone back to him and turned. 'And it's Sam."

With that Sam opened the door and slammed it behind him. Dean cursed and leant back onto his bed.

* * *

Darcy brushed back her hair. She had cut most of it off, so that it now sat at her shoulders instead of at her shoulder blades. She looked at her miserable reflection in the mirror and smiled bitterly. Her phone buzzed on the dresser table and she picked it up, an incoming phone call. She sighed and accepted the call, pressing it to her ear.

"Hallo, this is Darcy speaking."

The phone went quiet and she moved to cancel the call. Then the voice came.

"Dar? It's Sam…"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to control the urge to cry. She hadn't heard from him in two months. The first few times she had tried to call she had been blocked. In the end she had decided that Sam was fine with her being out of his life. She had messaged Dean a few times with hunts that he might want to know about, but other than that she had no contact with either brother.

"Sam! What? Why? Calling?"

Needless to say, apparently a coherent conversation had escaped her in two months. She could hear a hushed laugh leave him and she smiled weakly.

"Why did you leave Dar?"

Sobs escaped her and she forced herself to breathe. She sat down exhausted on the bed and managed to wrench words from her mind.

"I didn't have a choice Sam. After your episode and the way Dean kept glaring at me I thought you wanted me gone. I mean, it's not like I trusted you with my past. I was wrong for you."

The words had gradually gotten softer and softer and she could nearly imagine Sam's expression on the other end. Silence. She started to speak again but his voice came out, almost like he was struggling to control himself.

"Darcy."

The way he said it made her feel like she was being accused. She shook her head and made a small whimpering noise. He spoke again, softly this time, almost like he was resigned to his fate.

"Darcy, just- let me be the judge of that. Look, we have a new hunt; I'll message you with the co-ords. Dar, I wuv you."

She allowed herself to have a small laugh and then brushed away a stray tear as she heard the phone cut out. She snapped it shut. The phone vibrated in her hand and she opened them to see the co-ordinates. It was time to take a trip to Maryland!

She moved around the room, quickly grabbing everything and anything that was hers and shoving it into her duffel. She picked up her pair of faded denims and jammed them on; replacing the mini skirt she had been prancing about in before. She turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair out of her eyes. God, she felt like she was going on a date again. She rolled her eyes and exited the motel room, depositing the keys with the lady at the front. She was now the proud owner of a brand new Voltswagon. The shiny black paint was the first thing that greeted her and she smiled. It had taken her months of hard work (and credit card scams) before she had been able to afford this baby. She opened the trunk and tossed in her duffel, careful not the damage the insane amount of firearms she had stashed in the boot.

She opened the driver seat door and sat down in her car, hands on the steering wheel. She bit her lip and for the millionth time considered whether it was wise going hunting. She knew that sooner or later her past would catch up to her and that she would have to explain to them about everything. She shook her head and slammed the door closed, turning the key in the ignition and reversing out of the motel. She turned on the radio and listened as Hearts: These Dreams blared out of the speakers.

It was off to Maryland.

* * *

**A/N: Yey, another chapter! Sorry for those that were waiting for this for AGES. I'll explore Darcy's past in the next chapter so not to worry! Also, a big shout out to Sarah the mutant farm girl, her stories are brilliant! I suggest you read those! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**


	3. Flashback

**Somewhere in the Colorado outback:**

**August 1996.**

_The door swung shut as a nine year old ran toward the paddock. She could see her mother and sister in the distance, both with guns raised toward their individual targets. She paused to catch her breath and jogged the rest of the way. She didn't want her mother to know that her chest hurt badly, she would get beaten if she ever mentioned the word pain. To have pain was to have weakness. Two shots rang out loudly, followed by a whooping noise from her sister. She bit her lip, her mother had told her never to keep secrets, but if she didn't then Emali would get in trouble._

_Darcy had known for a while that her sister was different. Her mother claimed it was just puberty, but as far as Darcy knew, puberty was nothing like this. She had walked in on Emali changing. Not clothing changing, but actually making herself become someone different. Emali had caught her (and after much screaming) had made Darcy promise she would never tell. Mind you, she was scared for her life when she found out her sister was something that they hunted._

_Her mother called her over. Her mother was pretty, with full rose coloured lips, glossy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was exactly like her sister, except for the shape-changing. She had never found out why her mother made her hunt the supernatural, only that her father had wanted it. She shrugged and grabbed the shotgun from her mother's hands and aimed at the target, nearly falling backwards with the force of the shot. Her sister cackled beside her and walked off, leaving mother and daughter alone._

"_Darcy Cotton Valover, you're hiding something from me."_

_Darcy swung around to face her mother, the shotgun hanging limply by her side. Fear swam about in her eyes as she was glared at and she quickly turned a bright shade of red. She forced herself to remain calm._

"_I ain't hiding nothin' from ya mom."_

_A stinging sensation burnt itself into her cheek and she gingerly touched the spot where her mother had just slapped her. She shrunk away from the woman and felt tears burn at her eyes. She couldn't cry, her mother would just hit her again for it. She turned around and retreated back to the house, wincing as her mother called after her._

"_Ten laps of the paddock Dar, and then you can practise shooting till sundown."_

_She sighed and began to run the laps.

* * *

_

**Present Day:**

**Somewhere in Maryland**

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been nearly two whole days since Sam had found out about Darcy's texting and the younger brother was still refusing to talk to him. He knew that they were going to meet up with the young woman and he was beginning to loath the fact that they had ever met. He picked up the beer that sat in front of him and took a swig, watching his brother from the corner of his eye. Sam was talking on the phone, presumably to Darcy, and was busy clicking the mouse like crazy. Sam was still doing the research for the both of them, the co-ordinates locating a town called Greenbelt.

Sam's voice suddenly rang out and Dean frowned as he listened to the conversation (so sure, eavesdropping wasn't exactly the smartest idea at the moment).

"No way, your middle name is Cotton?"

"Cotton?"

Dean snorted. What kind of parents gave their daughter a middle name of Cotton? He had half expected her name to be 'Rosemary' or 'Jasmine' or some other flowery name that parents so loved to give their daughters. But Cotton? He shook his head and looked up to see Sam glowering at him and he threw his hands up in defence. He heard Sam mutter an apology into the speaker.

"Sorry, Dean was eavesdropping. Anyway, I can't find anything of interest that would suggest supernatural activity in Greenbelt."

"What do you mean murder?"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Dean watched Sam as he shut the cell phone and placed it beside him. He moved over to his brother and peered over his shoulder, placing a hand on the back of the chair. Sam shifted in the seat and spoke icily.

"Darcy will be here tonight, probably about 11."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before he sat down on the table next to his brother. Sam's attitude was seriously starting to piss him off.

"What is your problem Sam?"

Sam laughed at him, and it took all of his control to stop him from punching his brother in the face. He watched as Sam crossed his arms over his chest and look at him as if he was some kind of idiot.

"Where do I begin? Dean, you _lied_ to me about my girlfriend."

Dean stood up and walked over to the window, peering out of the curtains and into the dreary car park.

"Dude, you don't know anything about her. For all we know she could be some kind of physco killer. God knows her sister was some kind of freaky. I was trying to help you."

"Yeah well, I don't need your help with women Dean. In fact, I would rather you didn't help with this, cos I really don't want your record with girls."

His words were like daggers and Dean winced. He forced the look of pain from his eyes and shrugged at Sam, trying to remain in control of his emotions. If his brother wanted to be a selfish bastard then fine, Dean wouldn't help him when she went to rip his brother's throat out. It would serve him right too.

Darcy sighed as she pulled her car into the parking space. She gently turned the key and listened as the soft purring stopped. She leant back into her seat and stared to her left, where the Impala sat. She really wasn't looking forward to the fight that probably awaited her. She didn't even know how to tell them that her powers had disappeared. She had been worried when Sam's had suddenly gone, and now she couldn't even feel anyone's presence. The silence felt more threatening then anything she had ever imagined. She swivelled in her seat and felt around for her duffel before she opened the door and shut it behind her. She pushed a button on her keychain and listened to the two beeps that showed her car was now locked.

She meandered over to the front desk and banged on the bell for service. All she wanted to do was crash into the nearest bed and sleep for a few days, so she might be able to handle the insane amount of question aimed her way. A hand found its way onto her shoulder and she tensed immediately, whirling around to face the culprit. Relief flooded onto her face as she recognised him. The lady at the counter cleared her throat and glared at them.

"Uhh, I'd like to rent a room. Double bed."

The lady pursed her lips and ran a finger down the list of available rooms. She looked back up and scanned them before she snapped the book shut and leant on the counter.

"Sorry, all out of rooms."

Darcy frowned and was about to speak before the man interrupted her.

"Don't worry. She can bunk with me and my brother. We can pay extra."

The woman looked shocked (and somewhat unhappy) but grumbled an acceptance and stalked back into the other room. Darcy sighed and turned around to face Sam once more.

"You know, we have a lot of issues."

Sam grinned and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug and felt herself lifted off the ground. As soon as she was returned to the earth she swept a hand through her hair and shifted her duffel to her shoulder. Sam ran a hand through her hair and smiled softly.

"Tell me about it, I just found out that your middle name was Cotton. I like your hair by the way." He teased gently.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, poking him in the back. She motioned for him to lead the way.

"I'd take it Dean won't be too happy about this new arrangement?"

Sam muttered darkly and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, pausing briefly to open the rented room door. He sighed.

"I doubt it. Darcy, we need to know about your past…"

She hissed and shrunk back, causing Sam to adopt a look of stress. She stopped and then frowned. She knew that she would have to tell her life story to them sooner or later; just she didn't want it to be this way. She walked in, throwing her duffel next to Sam's and she sat down.

"Sammy! Finally, I thought I was going to die without that beer…'

Darcy looked up at Dean as he walked into the room. He had frozen in place and was now glaring at her. His words from before still rung in her head. She gave an uneasy smile and then looked pleadingly at Sam.

"Here' Sam tossed the beer to Dean. 'Look, she's agreed to talk about before."

Dean snorted, but sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. Sam took a safer route and sat down on the chair next to his laptop.

"You really want to know. About how I became a hunter?"

They both nodded and Darcy sighed once more, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes.

"I grew up.."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Colorado outback;**

**August 1996**

_Darcy stumbled inside the ranch finally. Her entire body burned from the amount of exertion she had been put through. Her mother really knew how to punish her two girls. She groaned as the front door slammed behind her and she stumbled into the nearest chair, closing her eyes as she did so. She was immediately re-awoken with the harsh 'snap' sound of a wooden spoon meeting a leg. She winced in pain and turned her large eyes to her mother who stood over her. _

"_Darcy, no time for lazing around. Go help your sister with the table."_

_She watched as her mother sashayed into the kitchen leaving Darcy to limp over to the dining table and set the cutlery out. Emali glanced at her sister with mock pity as she placed three plates onto the small table and then run off. Darcy finished setting the table out and then moved toward the kitchen. She paused to look at a picture on the small stand, picking it up gingerly in her hands. It showed her father and mother, somewhere in a city. She placed it back down. Her father was the whole reason her mother was psychotic and forced the girls to hunt. _

_She never knew much about her father, only that he was a 'hunter' and that he had disappeared about the time she had turned six months. Her mother always said that he had found some sort of crazy thing to hunt and had gone off. All she knew was that he had left a letter saying that he wanted to girls to hunt the supernatural as soon as they could walk. So, that's what had happened. Darcy watched as her sister shuffled quietly around the living room, making her way toward the phone. They were banned from using the phone (social calls were a big no-no) unless it was an emergency. Emali had stubborn teenager syndrome and had a habit of calling some guy called Cerdy. _

_She entered the kitchen and grabbed the salad bowl before she was stopped by her mother._

"_Darcy, you know I love you."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_What's Emali doing?"_

_Darcy paused and turned to look at her mother. She always said that snitchers were the worst kind of people. Darcy looked at the ground and received another whack on the leg with the spoon._

"_Sh-she's calling a friend."_

_Darcy retreated from the kitchen as her mother severed the phone line. She heard her sister scream out and start cursing at her mother. Darcy placed the bowl on the table and hid before the fight once again started._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Chapter 2! This one was just a bit about Darcy's past and stuff. Next chapter should be along shortly and it should be quicker than this. Reviews appreciated!**


	4. Well, I'll be Damned

**Greenbelt:**

A trickling of moonlight wormed its way through the curtains and shot itself directly into the inhabitant's eyes. The woman groaned and rolled over, her hand sliding gently across her lover's stomach. She opened her eyes coyly and glanced in his direction, keen to get his attention. She heard his slow intake of breath and a grin spread across her face as two blue eyes took in her form. He pulled her in closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"That was some good night Sweet-thing."

She giggled and looked up at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"I always try my best."

A flood of cold air rushed through the room and she shivered, frowning as she noticed a shadowy form next to the window. She blinked and sat up, sighing in relief as shadow had disappeared. It was probably just the shadow from Ray. She turned around to face him and he backed away from her slowly. She became somewhat confused at the terror in his eyes and she held her hand out to him.

"Ray? Ray, what's wrong?"

He pointed behind her just as a piercing sensation erupted in her stomach. She could feel blood welling up in her throat, and she struggled to breathe as the crimson liquid poured out of her belly. She gurgled helplessly as it continued to seep from her wounds, drowning in her own blood. Ray leapt off the bed and grabbed his stuff, backing away from her. He watched as she fell into the bed, the sheets completely soaked in blood. He stared at the entity that had killed her and it only grinned before it disappeared all together.

* * *

It was warm. No, it wasn't just warm it was super warm-like she was being suffocated beneath someone. Darcy tentatively tried to move her legs, to no success. A sudden and very frightening thought popped into her head. Had she died sometime in the night? Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sights of the motel ceiling. No, she wasn't dead. Vague relief fluttered through her and she turned her attention to what was cutting off the circulation to her legs.

A duffel. And not just anyone's duffel, but Deans. Dean was conveniently asleep on the other bed, but she doubted paranormal influence in the room. God, it weighed like six tonnes! She squirmed around a bit, causing Sam to wake up suddenly. His attention turned to Darcy, a small smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the duffel; she would win no matter what. Darcy took in a sharp intake of breath and kicked her legs underneath the bag, making it bounce from the bed to the ground. THUD. Dean's eyes parted and looked at her accusingly as he noticed his bag on the floor.

"Watch it; I have valuable stuff in there."

She couldn't believe him. He wasn't going to let Darcy back into Sam's life without a fight, and he was certainly not going to make life comfortable for her. She rolled over and muttered under her breath.

"Asshole."

She could feel Sam cradle his arms around her and she released a pent up breath. She really didn't know how Sam could survive his brother, but of course, she never had the perfect relationship with her own flesh and blood. She leant her head against his chest and listened as his heart slowly beat. It was a soothing sound and she closed her eyes almost happily before three separate alarms went off. She fumbled for a pillow to place over her ears before Sam shifted and got out of the bed. She threw an accusatory look at his stomach and he grinned at her.

Ten minutes later they had all gotten up, both boys in denims and t-shirts. Sam wore his hoodie as Darcy had stolen his jacket from him and Dean lounged around in his leather jacket. Darcy herself wore a knee length red skirt and a black tank top, her leg bouncing to an invisible beat as she stared at the laptop screen. She gave a small smile as Sam placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her and she took a small sip. She frowned as an article popped up and she placed the mug back down. 

"Well, I'll be damned."

"You already are."

She shot a look of pure anger at Dean and ignored him, instead maximising the article on the screen. She stood up and allowed the other brother to sit down and read through the article. Sam let out a slow whistle and then looked over to Dean, anxiety on his features.

"Dean, she's right. A woman was murdered in her home, no prints, no nothing. But get this; she had six pints more blood in her body than any other normal human being."

Dean frowned and moved over to the laptop, peering at the article in question. He looked at Sam with an expression of finality on his face.

"Well, that is some kind of freaky. Greenbelt?"

Sam nodded and shut the laptop. He passed Darcy's coffee back to her and watched as she took another casual sip.

Darcy placed the empty mug in the bin and grabbed her duffel. They had found the case and there was no reason for them to dawdle any longer. She turned to find both men looking at her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What?"

Dean shook his head and moved over to pick up his own duffel, leaving Sam sitting by the laptop. He glared at the back of Dean's head and then stood up, stretching his arms to the ceiling (and nearly touching it) before he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing, which car am I going in?"

She laughed and walked to the door, stopping at the frame to respond quickly.

"Go with Dean, at least that way he won't feel betrayed."

She shot a dark look at Dean and then skipped out the door, making her way to the car. Dean turned around and gave Sam one of his looks. Sam rolled his eyes and proceeded to pack up his belongings.

"What was wrong with that Sarah chick?"

Sam looked up at Dean and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing. What is your problem with Darcy? Is it because you know less about her than you do algebra?"

"Dude, that's not fair. I just don't like _not_ knowing about her. Sure, she told us about why she became a hunter, but… you know what? Never mind."

Sam picked up his bag and left the room, leaving Dean to watch his retreating form. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his fist at it before he too exited the room, leaving the keys on the door for the lady to collect.

* * *

Dean watched as Darcy pulled into the small diner in her Volkswagen. He had to admit that the car itself was decent. He heard the car door slam shut as he pulled up next to it and looked over to Darcy as he stopped the ignition. She was casually leaning against her car, feet crossed at the ankle. What really killed him was that besides her shady past he had nothing else against, hell, unless he could say that her making Sam happy was a crime. He looked over to his younger brother who was currently grinning like an idiot out the windscreen at her. He rolled his eyes and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. Brother or not, watching Sam like that was a nightmare.

A cry from Sam whirled him around and he watched as his brother writhed in pain in the front seat. Darcy managed to get to him first, wrenching open the passenger side door to let Dean get to him. She stood back, her eyes full of fear. Dean clasped his brother's hands in his own and forced his brother to look at him.

"Sammy! It's gonna be ok."

Darcy moved to sit next to him, laying her head on Sam's knee and closed her eyes. Dean stared at her but returned his focus to Sam; he needed to concentrate on helping his brother.

Sam's head felt like it was about to implode. Pain seared through him like fire, rippling down through his body and back up again. Every beat of his heart felt weaker as the grips of the vision began to take him over. Why now, after months of not having them had they come back? He felt himself cry out in pain and he tried to curl back in on himself but was stopped. A faint wave of reassurance flowed through him, halting the pain for only a few seconds before it sparked up again. And then the vision came.

_He was standing in a house, watching as the three hunters moved about the rooms. Darcy and Dean were bickering again, but their voices were oddly silent, like someone had shoved wool into his ears. He saw himself come from around a corner, whispering softly to Darcy as they quickly exited the room. A shadowy form appeared next to the window, an evil smirk upon its face. It slowly crept up behind Dean, the silvery flash of a steel blade catching his eye. He screamed at Dean to run but he couldn't hear him. He watched as his brother fell to the ground, bleeding out…alone._

The darkness that Sam had previously only seen was replaced with Dean's face. Concern was written all over it and Sam felt tears prick behind his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, not with Dean right there in front of him. A spasm of nausea threatened to overwhelm him and he bent forward. He saw Dean's mouth moving to form words, but it was so silent. After a few moments Sam realised it was due to the loud ringing in his ears. He felt himself gag and managed to move Darcy out of the way before he retched in front of his older brother. Dean made a face and stood up, glad that he was to the side of him. Sam muttered weakly, glad that the ringing had finally disappeared.

"Sorry bro."

Dean managed to give Sam a bright grin and then looked at Darcy, indicating that she should take over. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, side-stepping the puddle of puke that lay between her and her boyfriend.

"No problems Sammy. Darcy look after him whilst I get a room."

Darcy squatted next to Sam and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He gave her a sad smile and she returned it, briefly hugging him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. Vision?"

He nodded weakly and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah. I watched him die Darcy, and I couldn't stop it."

"Well, you can now. Everything is different now."

The sound of a throat being cleared was instantly recognised as Dean and Darcy stood up, taking the keys from his hands. She sighed and walked over to her car, bringing out her bag and then locking the car after. She turned to Dean and watched as he helped his brother up; oblivious to the sad looks Sam gave him. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, opening the motel door for them so he could get Sam into bed. She had a nagging feeling that someone was watching them. Her eyes darted to the side of the building and watched as a pick-up truck pulled away. For a moment she thought she recognised the driver, but it couldn't be. She shook her head and shut the door behind her, she was losing her mind is all.

* * *

**A/N: Who is this mysterious driver? Why is everyone suddenly sounding like they're all affected by PMS? Well, the last one is my bad. Anyway, reviews are good! Thanks to Friendly and Sarah, you keep me alive (and boost Darcy's ego!), so hope you enjoy.**


	5. Buckets of Crazy

Darcy's brain played a dull beat against her skull. She knew her head-ache was no where near as bad as Sam's but still, the constant throbbing was driving her insane. She turned around to face the closest motel bed, and her eyes softened as she looked at his sleeping form. His skin was pale and clammy, small beads of perspiration evident on his features. A line of pain was firmly creased into his forehead as he tossed and turned before her.

She moved over to his side and sat down next to him, running a hand through his sweat-matted hair. A new wave of pain ran through her system as her skin touched his and she bit her lip down hard to avoid waking Sam with her shudders. Ever since his vision in the car he had begun to get assaulted with constant visions. Almost like it was making up for the months it had been away. Darcy's own 'powers' had started to reappear, she could already hear voices. But it wasn't the pain of the head-ache, nor the pain from the spasms that hurt Darcy the most, it was listening to Dean's thoughts.

Dean was intent on blaming Darcy for Sam's current state. For the whole two months that she had left Sam's side, he never had another vision. As soon as she had come back they had come back in full force. The fact that Dean believed she was hurting Sam felt like a stab wound. She looked down at her boyfriend and watched him draw in a shaky breath, small whimpers leaving his lips as another vision took over. She ran her hand through his hair once more before she stood up and walked over to where Dean was researching the hunt. He looked at her, concern for his brother the only emotion on his face.

"How is he?"

Dean's voice was low and hoarse, mostly from yelling at Darcy to do something. She shook her head and allowed a small glance back to the bed before she sat down and pressed her palms against her temples.

"I don't know. His mind is in so much chaos I can't even enter it. It scares me Dean,' she could feel tears form in her eyes and felt a hard lump in her throat. 'I can't stop it. I don't want to see him this way."

Dean's face remained emotionless as he pulled Darcy to him, cradling her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. She was surprised at his action, but it provided a small amount of comfort. He whispered into her ear as he rubbed a hand down her back.

"I know, I'm scared too. He's my baby brother."

Darcy opened her mouth to thank Dean when she felt her entire body spasm. She felt the warmth leave her body, like it was being sucked out of her system. She shivered and gasped as pins and needles shot through her body, the tingling sensation almost paralysing her. She almost sobbed in relief when it subsided, only to cry out as her head exploded in pain. She opened her eyes to catch Dean's expression of utter terror. She turned her head towards Sam, who was jerking about on his bed. Unconsciousness threatened to take her but she cleared her head, releasing herself from Dean's hold and curling up.

"Go to Sammy, he needs you more."

He nearly flew to his brother's side, rolling him over so he could prevent Sam from injuring himself more. She uncurled herself before she made herself sick and stumbled to the other bed; what ever was affecting her must have been afflicting the other children. She fell onto the bed and her body released the tension immediately. Beside her Sam had quietened down, his cries of agony reduced to dull moans. Dean looked like he had been run over by a truck and he gave her a weak smile.

"Huh. I guess I'm glad I don't have any superpowers then. Besides being super sexy of course."

She returned the smile, raising a hand to point at the door and slurred out the words.

"Oh, it's a curse Dean, it's a curse. Daddy's at the door."

Dean glanced over at the now mute Darcy. It scared the hell out of him at what his brother was going through. He allowed himself one last look at his younger brother before he walked over to the door, opening it cautiously. The tall, well built form of his father filled the doorway and he gave Dean a small grin. Dean turned around to face Darcy, and she waved weakly at John before she resumed her collapsed position in the bed. Dean could see the confusion in his father's eyes as he stepped in, giving the room a once over before turning around to face his son.

"Dean. Why haven't you put up a salt barrier in here?' He watched his father scan the room once more before his eyes fell on his youngest. Darcy had managed to move from Dean's bed and back next to Sam, cradling his head in her lap. 'What's wrong with Sammy?"

Darcy answered him, her voice low and soft.

"Nothing. His visions is all. And don't you ever come in here and accuse your son of being lax again. Dean's done more for Sammy then you ever have."

Her eyes flashed angrily and John took a seat on the nearby chair, running a hand through his hair. For a moment Dean could have sworn that he was about to hit Darcy for being a smart-mouth (hell, even he was surprised by her reaction.) Dean folded his arms across his chest and leant against the now closed door.

"Why are you here dad?"

John looked across to Dean, taking in his son. He sighed and stood up, moving over to the window and peered out. Dean waited patiently for his father to answer.

"I never thought you would team up with a Valover. The whole family is buckets of crazy.' Dean could see anger flare up in Darcy and she bristled. 'But her father has to be one of the best damn hunter's I've ever seen."

Darcy's voice broke the silence that settled her tone almost fearful and hopeful at the same time.

"My father's alive? I mean, recently alive? I mean… hell, the bastard's alive?"

Darcy watched as John faced her, his eyes running over her before he answered her. She knew where the boys got most of their looks, and also the freakish intimidation that Dean liked to use.

"Yeah, helped me with a job about two months back. Did you know your sister's dead?"

She laughed bitterly and reached over to grab a nearby flannel. She pressed it gently to his head and then looked back at his father.

"I should know; I _was_ the one that killed her."

He looked shocked at her confession and she smiled somewhat at the fact. However that soon faded when John spoke up once more, his attention now fully onto her.

"You do realise that your father was half shape-shifter."

Darcy felt her mouth drop open. John was kidding of course, there could be no way that he father was half-freak. There was no way that she could be one quarter freak. She shuddered and looked over to Dean. There was confusion in his eyes, followed by the cogs in his brain turning as he put the whole sister thing together. He cursed.

"You're a quarter shape-shifter?"

He looked at her dangerously, almost as if he was claiming that she was going to hurt Sammy _more_ than he already thought she was. John on the other hand looked like he thought it was perfectly normal, and he just leant back in his chair and watched the scene before him unfold. Darcy wrenched her hands away from Sam, almost afraid that she would hurt him like her sister had.

"No. Emali was just a fluke. My father's not half shape-shifter.' She looked pleadingly at Dean, trying desperately to find some solace. 'I would never hurt Sammy!"

"It's Sam…"

Darcy's eyes looked down to where Sam had recently re-awoken. He looked terrible, but at least some colour had returned to his pale face. She gave him a small encouraging smile and stroked the side of his head gently. Dean walked over to Darcy's side and sat down, peering into his brother's face with concern.

"You ok bro?"

Sam made a move to sit up but was forced down by both Darcy and Dean. John watched silently from his seat, minutes passing before Sam noticed his father.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

John smiled and moved to the end of the bed, efficiently boxing Sam in from all sides.

"That's some way to greet your father kiddo. I came here because I need your help."

The expressions on all three faces changed immediately as they grew curious. Dean wrenched his eyes away from his father long enough to pass Darcy some water so she could help Sammy sip the liquid. She thanked him, pressing the rim to Sam's lips as John continued to speak.

"The spirits, they're more powerful than I thought. But, with Valover here, we should be able to vanquish them."

Darcy giggled and then looked up to face the two older men. She brushed a hand through her hair and then placed the water down on the floor next to her foot.

"Sorry. You _do_ realise that the ghosts have been targeting people being hanky-panky-'

'_Hanky-panky_?"

Her eyes flashed over to Dean who looked at her with an incredulous expression, shocked that anyone used words like that. Darcy rolled her eyes and continued to speak.

"Yes Dean, hanky-panky. You _do_ know what it means don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. From what I gathered, it should just be a routine hunt. Nothing to worry about."

"Famous last words."

Darcy rolled her eyes again, not expecting a retort from John.

"Valover, your eyes are going to get permanently stuck if you keep rolling them like that."

"It's _Darcy_ not bloody Valover."

The air singed for a bit with the glares that the two exchanged before Dean cleared his throat. Darcy sighed and shifted her position so Sam could sit up. Sam took the silence as an opportunity and piped up once he had gotten comfortable.

"It's not the spirits is it dad?"

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked a lot older than he was, and he rubbed at the scar down his cheek.

"No Sammy, it's not the spirits. It's who they're working for."

"… and they are?"

"Not important enough for you to worry about."

Darcy scoffed and picked up the glass, handing it to Sam once more so he could take another sip. The pain from what-ever it was before had completely left her, although she was still worried about Sam. He looked over to her and gave a small smile, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. John caught the interaction and spoke with disbelief in his voice.

"I don't believe it. Sam Winchester, you tell me you aren't in love with her."

Sam looked at his father with confusion in his eyes, pulling his arm away from Darcy as his father glared at her.

"Dammit Sammy. You _can't_ be with her. Hunting by her side is dangerous enough. You-'

"Don't tell me who I want to be with dad. Just don't."

Sam stood up angrily and moved over to the door, slamming it shut behind him as he left the room. Darcy sighed and rubbed her eyes, ignoring the death glare from John. Dean didn't even make a wise comment. She stood up and faced him, shoving the glass of water into his chest and moving away from the two men.

"I hope you know what you're doing John Winchester. Cos I sure as hell don't."

She moved towards the door and opened it, also slamming it shut behind her. John sighed loudly and returned to the chair he had previously occupied. He spoke aloud, trying to comprehend what he was thinking.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Probably where you always do Dad. Telling Sam what to do. I'm going to pack the gear, the sooner we get this over with the better."

John watched as his eldest left the room, leaving himself alone to ponder his thoughts. He couldn't tell his boys what was really in Greenbelt, not yet.

Darcy placed a hand on Sam's arm, squeezing it gently as she leant back on the wall. Sam continued to glare at the pick-up truck next to the impala, almost like he was willing the car to burn up and melt into the ground. He sighed and turned back to her, a smirk over his face.

"I'm sorry about Dad Darcy."

She placed a finger to his lips and then kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, her voice soon hushing into a murmur.

"Don't be Sammy. At least your dad cares for you. He was right, my family is all 'buckets of crazy.' 'Specially my mom."

Sam allowed a small laugh, brushing off her statement. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, I like crazy. Beats boring and normal any day. And it's _Sam._"

"Whatever crazy man. Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: My chapter's keep getting longer! Anyway, family drama, crazy people, tender moments... what more could you want? Right- Read, enjoy and review! Oh yeah, and from now on there'll only be weekly updates but I should be coughing out 2 chapters a weekend. xD**


	6. Darcy Valover

_**Colorado Outback:**_

_**February 1997**_

_Darcy looked down at the small form before her. She couldn't believe that her puppy had died. She hated her mother, absolutely loathed her. She knelt down into the ground and buried her face into the soft ginger fur. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked back and forth, the bundle of former joy in her arms. A shadow flickered over her and she looked up, anger in her eyes as she saw her mother watching her. She managed to choke out the words._

"_Piss off!"_

_Her mother had murdered her puppy. She had shot it when it went to go get some water out of the nearby dam. Her mother had calmly stated that her dog was deceased and walked off. She failed to mention the bullet in its chest. Her mother walked off, her nose in the air, ignoring the scream of rage that came after._

"_She was the only thing I loved, murderer!"_

"Valover, you ok?"

Darcy bolted upright. She had dozed off in the Impala, wedged against the door and Sam. She could feel hot tears sting her eyes and she brushed them away as she focused on the hunt. She shot an irritable look in John's direction as they remained outside the shops, waiting for Dean to get his pretty butt back to the car.

"For the last time, it's _Darcy. _**Dar-cy**."

She could feel Sam squeezing her hand and she gave him a small smile of thanks, nearly whooping in joy as Dean came back laden with goodies. He sat down in the front seat and began to pass out the sustenance.

"Right. Black-two sugars for Dar, as well as a large packet of sherbert. Half-caf latte for Nancy over here' Dean paused as Sam glared at him. 'And a short black for dad. Oh yeah, I got the both of you a packet of M&M's each."

The car was silent apart from the various sounds of packets opening and the almost inaudible slurps of coffee. Minutes flew past as they continued to eat before Sam piped up from the back.

"Uh, I'd hate to spoil the moment we're having here, but shouldn't we watch that house?"

Sam's visions had led them to take a parking spot outside a rather ornate looking mansion. Apparently the spirit had gotten sloppy and failed to kill the male part of the couple, drawing interest in the hunters. John had refused to supply a name and just told them to wait outside the house till further instructions. Dean, being the wonderful little soldier had immediately complied, although with mutters under his breath, causing John to finally give up and come with them. Dean grunted and started the engine, smiling as it roared to life. He manoeuvred it out of the car park and made his way to the house.

It was an old mansion, iron gates, green ivy clambering up the walls. Darcy had rolled her eyes when she had seen it, typically the rich people were hunted by spirits. She sighed and looked out, noticing a rather familiar car in the drive. What the blazes? She opened the car door, ignoring the loud protests from John as she made her way to the gates. She noted the bright gold buzzer at the door and pushed it hard, answering coldly when the man on the other side asked for her name.

"Darcy…' she sighed, again. 'Darcy Valover."

There was an audible pause before the gates swung open and she looked back to the car, shrugging in amusement at the look of pure confusion imprinted on the men's faces. It would be a long story. She shifted from foot to foot, a glare plastered over her face as the three continued to dawdle. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door loudly behind him, motioning for the others to follow. Good ol' Dean. He stopped next to her, glancing up at the high placed windows and then glanced over to Darcy's other side, his eyes meeting his brothers.

Sam couldn't believe how huge the house was. Sure, he had seen plenty of large mansions, but this one looked like it could have fitted sixteen families of seven _with_ their own rooms. He felt Darcy's small hand slip into his own, their fingers entwining as they continued to look awestruck at the building. He heard Darcy release a small 'psh' and then felt himself tugged forward as she made her way up the driveway. He shot a worried look in Dean's direction as his brother and father trailed behind. Whoever let Darcy in obviously knew her, and the other 'Alpha's' in the group sure weren't going to let themselves be caught out.

The wrenching sensation in his arm stopped when Darcy reached the front… entrance. The door itself took up nearly an entire wall as its own, gold streaks running through the dark wood. Darcy knocked loudly and began counting under her breath, watching the door for signs of opening. As soon as she reached ten it swung open to reveal the marble floors and rich staircases of any rich multibillionaire. Dean whistled from the left of Sam's ear, echoing his thoughts. A small brush of uneasiness ran through his mind and he squeezed Darcy's hand, knowing that her feelings often ran through their 'link'.

A portly man addressed them, a black tux and bleached white shirt screaming out proper. Darcy gave the man a once over before she stepped forward and held out her hand. The man eyeballed it, a sneer of disgust running over his face. He let her hand hang in the air, forcing her to adopt her 'I-really-hate-you tone'.

"I'm sorry, _Madame_' the butler practically sneered the word out, drawing looks of pure anger from Sam (and a look of disgust from Dean). 'What business do you have here? I was in the process of cleaning the house and I don't need more filth inside."

Darcy gave a sickly sweet smile and answered him brightly. She scuffed a dirty boot on the floor, a dark smudge appearing.

"Oops, my mistake. I'm here to see the owner of this place. The security _obviously_ remembered me. So, hurry up and bring him out here."

As soon as the butler had scuttled off it took all of Darcy's training not to swear loudly after him for being a pompous ass. Dean muttered quietly, in case the butler was still in earshot.

"This is why I hate rich people. So uptight, like they have a permanent stick wedged up their a-"

"_Dean!_" Darcy hissed when the man strode back in, his nose in the air and followed by a younger man. He looked to be at least 2 years younger than Sam, perhaps the same age as Darcy. He had piercing blue eyes and long brownish hair that flopped casually into his eyes. A smirk playfully tugged at his lips as he noticed the four strangers in his house and he waved off his butler with a casual wave of his hand. He was wearing a striped blue flannelette shirt, the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. Tight fitting jeans wrapped snugly around his legs and a pair of sneakers hid beneath the slight flares. He folded his arms across his chest and appraised the troupe before him.

"Well. This was the _last_ thing I was expecting. Darcy and nay, not one but _three_ men. Honestly Dar, I thought you wouldn't move on that quickly."

Darcy folded her arms across her chest, a pout and glare on her face as she continued to watch the man. Behind her Dean and Sam had exchanged glances and Sam was busy trying to discern how much of a threat this man was. Dean rolled his eyes and stood back next to his father.

"They're not all mine, only the tall one is. That's Sam, Dean and John." She waved a hand to indicate the three. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"They hunters too?"

Darcy shuffled uncomfortably as she felt three identical glares of anger and disbelief bore their way through her back. She offered the man a small smile and then stuck her hands in her pockets, her mind whirling with escape sentences and routes.

"Uhh, errr… that is to say… erm."

John brushed his way past his sons and stood in front of the man, his hand held out for a shake. The younger man took it warily and instantly released as soon as it ended. John stuck his hands into his coat jacket and then sighed.

"Yes, we're hunters. We heard that someone was murdered in this house, is that true Mr…?"

"Ray, just call me Ray. Yeah, it was my girlfriend."

"Ugh, and you said _I_ moved on quickly.' Darcy gave him a sad smile of sympathy and then waited patiently. 'We should sit down and talk about this."

Ray nodded and motioned for them all to take a seat in the adjacent living room. Darcy took a cautious perch on the white velvet couch and then glared the others down. Once they had all taken a seat on the various chairs, Darcy nodded her head to John.

"So, Ray. Can you tell us what you saw?"

Ray's eyes dulled and glazed over in pain as he recalled the night, Darcy could feel it seeping into her. Blurred images rushed through her mind and she forced herself to block them out. He voice sounded shaky as he spoke.

"We had just woken up, and she was lying next to me' various dirty thoughts emanated from Dean and she forced them out. 'She was talking to me and then all this cold air rushed in. That's when I noticed that shadowy thing. It… stabbed her and then…"

Dean piped up, his voice scathing of the man.

"Then you ran like a girl who's just seen a sale. Typical."

Darcy shot him a murderous glare but he waved the comment off.

"Yes, I ran. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing."

Darcy bit her lip and then gently pressed her question.

"Ray, can we see the room?"

Ray looked at her, his eyes devoid of expression as he glanced over to Dean and then back at her.

"Sure. Just, don't move anything… or steal."

Dean rolled his eyes and leapt out of the chair, stopping at the foot of the staircase. Darcy called over to him before Ray could speak. Sam and John followed Dean slowly, Sam unwilling to leave his girlfriend alone with her ex.

"Upstairs, second on the left."

She turned back to her ex and smiled.

"Don't worry; we'll blow its shadowy brains out."

Then she turned and followed the other hunters up, stopping when she felt Ray's hand on her elbow.

"Be careful Darcy. And, I'm glad you found someone."

She frowned and continued up the stairs.

She stopped beside the others, hesitant to open the door and see what was inside. Dean pulled out his EMF and Darcy rolled her eyes. He frowned at her.

"What? Everyone seems to have a problem with my EMF meter."

She opened the door and ignored Dean's comment. A breath hitched in her throat as she looked in the room. Blood was everywhere. The walls, floor, bed… even the ceiling. Then the smell hit them, the metallic, decaying stench. Darcy paled and lent against Sam, bile rising in her throat. Dean and John looked slightly repulsed but moved in, scanning the room and listening to the whirring of the EMF.

"Yep, it's defiantly supernatural.' He paused as the whirring intensified around the window and he walked back. 'Whatever it was, it came from the window. We sure it's spirits?"

Everyone watched John as he nodded slowly. He pulled out an article and shoved it into Dean's chest, walking into the closet and back out again.

"That's where the spirits are buried. Salt and burn. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Done. The beginning of the chapter was in commemoration of my seventh month old puppies death on Friday. (Minus the whole mummy shooting it thing, that was just Darcy's mummy being mean.) Thanks to Sarah for the shout-out and the plenty of reviews! **


	7. He knew

"That's so freakin' like him Dean! There is so much more going on that he won't tell us."

"Dude, just shut up and keep digging, the sooner we get this over and done with the better."

"Guys, stop digging. The spirits are already gone. John's already salted and burned the damn things."

Dean and Sam stopped digging and turned to face Darcy. She sat on the edge of the large coffin hole they had dug and swung her legs irritably. All around her were various signs that John had already been, and damn it she knew that something more was involved. She jumped down and nudged at the burnt piece of wood that lay next to her foot. Sam swore loudly and moved to jump back up, pausing to give Darcy a hand up herself.

"We have to get back there."

John sighed as he watched his sons pull away. He had a sneaking suspicion that Valover would perhaps stop them, but from all appearances she was as fooled as they were. He knew all about the 'special children' and was surprised when he found out that her mother was never killed like the rest of the children. Probably had to do with the fact that she had shifter DNA swimming around in her.

He walked back into the closet and shut the doors, looking up and around him at the walk-in robe. He couldn't believe that after all this searching the demon would target random. None of them with children either. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes, massaging his temples with his right hand.

"Head-aches again John?"

He jumped and turned around, noticing a rather pretty auburn haired woman sitting on a box. The only thing about her that alerted him to the fact she wasn't human was her golden eyes. He shrugged.

"Figured you'd still be here. I guess that's better than you murdering all those innocent women."

The woman looked sad and pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye.

"Now, now John, no need to be like that. Aren't you glad you found me?"

He snorted in amusement and walked back out of the closet, the woman sauntering after him. She sat on the blood-soaked bed and fell back into it with a grin plastered over her face. John couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"So, why'd you kill the woman?"

She sat up and looked at him, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Because, Ray knew Darcy and Darcy knew Sam who is related to _you._ I figured you'd give them co-ords to deal with the ghosts and then find out about me and come yourself. Then I would have all three Winchesters!"

She clapped her hands excitedly before she placed them in her lap. John stood at the window and stared out, remembering the night on which his wife was killed. He turned back to the demon, anger burning in his eyes.

"Why us? And why is Valover involved?"

She made a 'duh' face at him and folded her arms.

"Not very smart are you? Once I kill you and Dean I'll have Sammy all to myself. Darcy will be able to help him, and the war can start. All you hunters will die."

And in that moment he knew…

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha, cliff hanger for the end of the story. What did John find out? Will the others get back in time? Oh my! You know you want to hit that little purple box!**


End file.
